


Red Corset

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween fancy dress and Jack had his sights set on the blonde in the heels .... wow, the blonde had his sights set on his captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Corset

Jack wondered what he was doing here.

Another bloody Fancy Dress Party and another group of simpering women who all wanted to fawn over him.

His outfit was classic. He had used his usual Greatcoat over his old uniform and stood in hero pose as the room seemed to flow around him.

Then he saw her.

Flawless legs that went aaaaaaaaall the way up to a pert arse. Oh gods, that arse looked positively biteable.

The fishnets were lovingly hugging those pale legs perched on black high heels.

Jack's eyes roamed up to the pert arse again, red leather mini skirt. Yum.

The waist was small and the white Chantilly lace top was cute. A cascade of long blonde waves framed an oval face with the most kissable cupid lips that Jack had ever seen.

Dark kohl eyeshadow and a silver choker finished the ensemble, creating something almost slutty, almost chic. Definitely fuckable.

Tosh was talking and after a few minutes Jack realised that she was talking to hm.

"Huh? Sorry Tosh" Jack smiled, "Just …. Um. See that bit of yum?"

"Oh, that's Ianto" she said before reaching for her glass.

"Bullshit!" Jack snorted loudly, "That is not Ianto Jones!"

The delectable body swivelled on one of those heels and the steely grey eyes locked with his. Jack felt his blood rushing in a southerly direction as the siren began to walk towards him.

Almost there, a heel gave way and Jack lunged forward, catching the beauty in his arms and hugging his prize to his chest.

"Thank you sir" came the loveliest Welsh voice, "That could have been a dent to the ego."

"Ianto?" Jack gasped as he righted the Welshman.

"Tosh was most clear on the 'outfit' thing" Ianto smiled, his small white teeth peeking from the blood red mouth, "I decided to go for gold. Me and my friends used to dress like this every Halloween and then go to town and scare the shit ot of people with our deep voices."

"Well, may I speak for everyone present when I say that you look amazing" Jack whispered.

"Thank you sir, but god, I really need to take a leak and stockings are buggers to get back up right" Ianto sighed.

"Well, I wold be happy to help" Jack licked his lips and Ianto watched the tongue as it flicked around the top lip.

"Sir. Are you making a pass at me?" Ianto asked in his usual deadpan way.

"Yes" Jack felt bold.

Ianto seemed to consider it, then his long lashes fluttered as he rolled his eyes towards a door.

Ianto swaggered to the door, mincing as he clipped on those heels and Jack followed like a ducking follows a mother duck.

The bedroom was light and airy, the coats of the visitors thrown across the bed. Ianto flopped down and looked at Jack coyly.

"Come on then, I might lose my bottle once I start to sober up a bit more" Ianto demanded.

"Wait. I don't want to take advantage" Jack hesitated.

"What? Want to protect my honour?" Ianto giggled, "Sir, get over here and get these bloody things off so I can take a leak in that bathroom there."

"Should have worn a garter instead of full stockings" Ianto growled as he waved his hands to hurry Jack up. "Then I want you naked on these coats, in nothing but your coat. Fuck, I want to fuck you in that coat."

Ianto licked his lips, "Can you fuck me? Or me fuck you. I don't care I really just want to feel you moving against me with this corset … god, get the fucking things off!"

Jack's hands were shaking as he tried not to ladder the stockings, rolling them and not able to resist, stopping to lick the back if a knee.

Ianto's moan was decadent and the whimper went straight to Jack's dick.

"Fuck. Gottta pee" Ianto rolled from the bed and ran for the bathroom, Jack left holding a stocking.

Jack rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling.

_Rhys and Gwen fuck in this bed._

_Stare at this ceiling._

_Look at …._ _**Fuck.** _

Ianto was leaning over him, the blonde locks waving as he leaned in to kiss him.

"Oh Ianto" Jack moaned.

"I thought I told you to be naked!" Ianto frowned delightfully, "I want that dick!"

Jack had never heard Ianto speak like that, not even when arguing with Owen and he found the smart mouth to be the sexiest thing with those Welsh vowels.

Jack struggled out of his trousers as Ianto licked his lips invitingly.

Jack was surprised at his own erection, it bounced to full attention as Ianto gasped and reached out to stroke it.

"Oh Gods!" Jack writhed as Ianto squeezed.

This was not how he thought their first sexual encounter would go. Lisa had been the death knoll in their banter, now he was where he wanted to be and it took him a few minutes to realise that it wasn't right.

Ianto was in charge, looming over him as he stroked, and tugged ... Jack was the one begging, moaning and writhing.

Any other thoughts left Jack's brain along with the remaining blood as Ianto leaned on and licked.

AAaaaaahhhhhhh, fuck that tongue was like velvety sandpaper.

Ianto rolled his eyes back as he engulfed Jack, taking him deep down his throat.

Jack barked as he grabbed for Ianto, the wig coming off in his hands.

Now Ianto looked even more gorgeous as he shifted and rose to straddle Jack, impaling himself as Jack moaned.

Jack again had the thought, this is the wrong way around.

Jack thought Ianto was chaste, thought he would woo him, teach him how to … ffffuuuuuucccckkkk!

Ianto was twisting his hips and squeezing his internal muscles in such a way that Jack knew he was forgetting to breathe.

_No, not wrong. Just right. Just fucking right. Jack loved the way he was being manhandled._

"Jack" Ianto cried as he threw his head back, riding him like a pro.

"Oh Gods, Oh Gods" Jack wept, lost in sensation and the corset felt so fine under his fingertips as he grabbed at Ianto's waist, urging him on and upping the tempo until he was literally lifting him and slamming him down.

"Urg, Jack" Ianto leaned forward, grabbing at Jack's arms and Jack watched Ianto's face as it contorted.

Ianto came, large globs hitting Jack's chest and belly as Ianto bucked wildly.

Jack pumped into Ianto, forcing his hips up to impale Ianto as his own orgasm struck, his hoarse cries filling the room.

"Oh God, Jack" Ianto collapsed onto him, smearing his cum between them and Jack flipped them, now fucking Ianto, driving him up the bed.

Ianto slapped his hands against the headboard and ground his teeth as his second explosive orgasm hit and Jack slammed their mouths together, revelling in the wanton way Ianto responded.

They lay debouched and limp in the coats as Ianto quietly huffed with laughter.

"What?"

"I considered coming as a cowboy" Ianto giggled.

"I don't care how you cum as long as you let me too" Jack replied as he joined in the laughter.

Jack pulled Ianto to him and kissed him hungrily.

Oh Jack" Ianto sighed as he nuzzled into his neck.

Jack held him tight and thanked the gods for the gorgeous creature in his arms.

Ianto silently thanked Tosh for choosing the outfit and pre-party shots.


End file.
